Alexander Revamp
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Revamped ver. of the original.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This story is a cross some of my personal favorite stories and challenges. So, I hope you enjoy.**_

The Alexander

It was a week before Halloween and it was time to pull out names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament from the Goblet of Fire.

The first three names were, of course, Viktor Krum from the Bulgarian Durmstrang Institute, Fleur Delacour from the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Cedric Diggory who was to be Hogwarts champion.

Dumbledore was about to announce that they were their champions, when a fourth name came out of the goblet. Something that shocked everyone.

"Harry Potter." he said. Harry dropped his head on to the table and moaned.

* * *

><p>(Side room)<p>

Later, after all of the yelling, screaming, death threats to Snape and bribes from the minister, Harry proved himself to be the only adult in the room, with the exception of the other three champions and agreed to be in the tournament, on the condition that he gets his lordship for the Potter, Gryffindor, Pervell, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clans.

Dumbledore had agreed and Harry was allowed to go to Gringotts the next time they were allowed to go to the village.

Of course, the other students didn't like it. Draco Malfoy had naturally jumped on the 'Potter Is A Cheater' bandwagon and was again trying to ruin Harry's reputation, and Cedric was trying to run damage control in Hufflepuff.

In Gryffindor house, Harry was pacing about what to do. He was getting sick and tired of all these fair weather students.

* * *

><p>(Gryffindor Common Room)<p>

"Troubled much, Harry?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Harry remarked. "Once again, more than half the school is against me. Just like with that damned Basilisk was attacking students here."

"Yeah. I heard what happened between you and Ron." she said.

"I didn't enjoy that, but he should know better than to think I'd try to put my name in the Goblet for fame and glory. I'm not like his brothers." Harry grumbled. "Some times I wish I could just go away. Someplace where no one would judge me for something I didn't do."

"Then why don't you make your own magical country?" Hermione asked, causing Harry looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Make your own magical country, school, everything."

"Sounds good. But... I can't do this on my own."

"Who said anything about that? You're not going to do this on your own. You got me." She smiled, just then they heard someone.

"Me, too." They looked over and saw Neville, "If we're going to do this, we do this our way." He held out his fist, "Platinum style!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

Hermione placed her hand on top of Neville's and Harry placed his on hers.

"Platinum style," Harry and Hermione said. Then they heard someone else.

"Wait!" They looked over to see the Chaser trio of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Angelina was the first one to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said, "I should've been there more for you." She then hugged him tightly. "I love you as much as Hermione and I'm sure Katie and 'Licia do too."

The others nodded and hugged him too.

"If you're going to do this, we want to join you." Said Alicia.

Katie nodded, the three looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring them in," said Harry. So they did, placing their hands together as the group circled around. "Okay. 'Platinum style' on three. One, two, three!"

"PLATINUM STYLE!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry and Hermione had went to breakfast.<p>

"I'm going to see how we can do this." Said Hermione, "I mean we just can't come out and create a country out of thin air."

"Even with powerful magics. Tell you what, you see what you can find and I'll work on a 'Magna Carta'." Said Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry!" She kissed him on the lips, leaving him a bit dazed.

"Remind me to do that more often if it gets a kiss from you." He said and she giggled.

* * *

><p>(Hogwarts Library)<p>

Harry left to find Neville, Angelina and Katie to help him out. As they were working on the rules, two Hufflepuffs were looking on and started to talk to each other.

"Why is he with the seekers?" Said one.

"I don't know, let's go and ask." Said the other, so they got up and went over to them to see what was going on. "Um excuse me?"

They looked up.

"You're Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, right?" Said Harry.

"That's right," said Hannah as she went over to Neville and kissed him. The young wizard blushed a bit at that. "Hello, Neville." she said with a smile.

"Ha-Hannah." he stuttered.

Harry and the others smiled at that.

"What can we do for you?" Angelina asked.

"Well, we know what had happened between you and Ron, and we would like to know if you guys are only taking Gryffindors?" Susan asked, Harry looked at his house mates and they nodded.

"Sure, if you'd like to join us you can. But, you have to answer a question." Said Harry, "This is a very important question and will determine if you can join us."

They nodded.

Katie kicked him under the table, he sighed.

"Okay; it's a stupid question though. Will you be loyal to me and help out if I need it?"

The girls look at him and nod.

"Welcome to 'Platinum'."

"Please sit down you guys." Said Neville, so they did and helped Harry work on the rules for his land.

* * *

><p>After they were done they were headed to talk to their respective heads of house to asked if they could go out for Hogsmeade and be transferred to Harry's school; '<em>Lily Potter School of the Mystical Arts.<em>' As they were headed there, two Slytherin students had seen them.

"If he's taking Hufflepuff's maybe he'll take us too." Said one of them, her compatriot nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hermione and the others were trying to find a perfect place for them to set up. The found an area between Hawai'i and California.<p>

"This is fine," said Angelina. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Just then someone walked over to them, she had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in the 'Ravenclaw' school uniform. Her wand was behind her left ear.

"Excuse me?" She said, they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Luna." Angelina said.

"You know her?" Asked Hermione.

"We have some of the same classes. What can I do for you Luna?"

"I had heard that you are helping Harry Potter make his own country. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, we are doing that."

"Would it be alright if I could go with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, right Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"Okay," she said. So Luna sat down with them.

* * *

><p>(Gringotts Wizarding Bank)<p>

Harry walked in to the bank and went to one of the tellers.

"Um, excuse me." He said.

The goblin looked at him. "**Yes, sir?**"

"I'm here to see my family's banker."

"**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"**Key please.**"

So Harry handed the goblin the key.

"**Wait here please.**" So he went to get the Bank president.

He came out to Harry, he was a big goblin, with a golden eyepatch over his right eye, a chunk of his left ear missing and was dressed very fashionably.

"**Mr. Potter,**" he said.

Harry stood up and bowed to him as he recognized him as not only the bank president but also as the ruler of the goblin nation.

"Your highness," he said. "I didn't know you were my family's banker." The goblin smiled.

"**Have been since your grandfather was your age.**" He said, which got a confused look from Harry since he didn't know his grandfather. "**Now let's talk in my office.**"

"Yes sir," so they went to his office.

* * *

><p>(Hogsmead)<p>

After his meeting with Ragnok, the bank's president, Harry had got all of his lordships and moneys. He went to do a little shopping for himself and saw a store that wasn't in the village before. _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_.

'_Hmm, why not?'_ He thought, '_I'll go in_.' So he does to take a look around.

* * *

><p>(Inside Ethan's)<p>

As he entered, Harry saw costumes of many different characters, some were fusioned others were created by the companies. He saw a costume that he'd really wanted, it was of a blue bodysuit with a white started on the chest, red and white stripes on the abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides of the head, red gloves and boots. It also had power armor with it, just then some came up to him.

"May I help you sir?" Said the owner of the shop. Harry looked at him.

He looked to be in his 40s with shoulder length, 'salt-n-pepper' hair, a slight tan and was dressed in robes.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering how much was this costume." Said Harry, so he told Harry the price and then told him more.

"I can made you a deal if you buy, ten more." He said,

Harry was thinking about it and nodded.

"But I get to choose the costumes."

"Of course, my boy."

So Harry chose ten more costumes and bought them all. He shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

'_Now that I have these costumes,'_ he thought. '_What am I going to do with them? I guess I could host a Halloween party._' So he went back to school to meet up with Hermione and the others.

* * *

><p>(Hogwarts)<p>

As he returned, he was stopped by Snape.

"So, Mister Potter, leaving so…" He started with a sneer.

"Oh do shut up, before I throw you into a tub of hot, soapy water, Snape." Harry interrupted. "YOU Have No Power Over Me. Now, go back to your dungeon before I do something we'll both regret. You more than me."

Snape realized that Harry's name coming out of the goblet for the Tri-Wizard contest was not a good thing for him and that the rumors of him starting his own school weren't rumors.

Harry just walked passed him as he met up with Hermione.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her.

"Hey yourself," she said as she kissed him back. "So how did everything go?"

"Good. I talked to Ragnok and the goblin nation are on our side. Also, I got all of my lordships."

"That's good, right?"

"Pretty much, also I was thinking we should host a Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got costumes and all."

"For us?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"That's great! We need to look at them."

"Okay, so what's been going on since I've been gone?"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_Hermione, Neville and the others were going over Harry's 'Magna Carta' and smiled at some of the rules._

"_I like them," said Hermione._

_Just then a couple of girls had walked over to them, they were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis._

"_Greengrass and Davis?" Said Neville._

"_What are you two doing here?" Said Katie._

"_We heard Potter was starting his own school and country." Said Daphne._

"_Is this true?" Asked Tracy._

"_How did you guys know about that?" Asked Hermione._

_"We have very good ears." Daphne said._

"_Yes he is." Hermione said_

"_We wish to join your school and country." Said Daphne, "I'd like my sister to join us as well."_

"_Okay, we'll get the documentation ready." Sighed Hermione._

(End flashback)

Harry sighed, "So those two want to join us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, we'll talk to them." he said.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Harry received a flood of kisses from the girls when he got back and delivered their new costumes to them. Fortunately, Neville just said 'thank you'.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Angelina cried.

"I'm gonna be Elsa!" Daphne giggled.

"Isn't this just a little too colorful?" Hermione asked.

"Is that a gatling gun?" Alicia asked.

"I've got a bow and a quiver of arrows!" Katie gushed. "Am I going to be Merida?"

"I love the colors!" Tracy laughed.

"Does this come with face paint?" Susan asked.

"Who is Mikado Ryoko?" Su Li asked.

"These are some big horns." Luna stated.

Harry just smirked as he looked around at the group before pulling Neville into the next room so that they could try on their costumes.

"This is going to be a heck of a party." Neville said as he changed into his costume.

"It usually is." Harry said as he checked his own costume.

"Especially with what I heard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Several of the students parents are coming as well."

"Parents." Harry said as he felt a tinge go through his heart. He didn't have any parents anymore. Looking at his costume, he felt it was appropriate, since his character didn't either.

Neville looked at a slightly upset looking Harry before he realized what he had said.

"I didn't mean to imply..."

"No, Neville. It's okay. Lots of other students have parents. It only makes sense." he said, still a little upset that his own family consisted of a bunch of magic-hating bigots.

* * *

><p>(Halloween in the Great Hall, the next day)<p>

All around the Great Hall, Halloween decorations were set up. Food and drinks sat on tables that lined the walls as the band managed to set the proper mood. Spooky Halloween music reverberated through the Hall, and flashes of lightning set the tone perfectly.

All around, teachers, students and their parents were conversing, laughing and just plain enjoying themselves.

Harry and his friends were off in their own corner, trying to enjoy themselves.

This was made more difficult as Draco Malfoy and his cronies decided to give Harry a hard time. Worse was when Lucius Malfoy got into it as well.

It looked like a confrontation was inevitable.

* * *

><p>(Ethan's Costume Shoppe)<p>

"Yes, yes. All is in readiness." Ethan said with a smile as he looked at the glowing crystal and the ancient talisman that were sitting in his secret alter in the back of his shoppe. "When these two magic objects reach the zenith of their powers, their energies will be released, and the realities of the people of this world, will become intertwined. And truth of self shall reign as well as the new realities we assume. Especially on Halloween! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Within mere minutes...the two magical objects glowed and exploded with power.

* * *

><p>(The Great Hall; mere minutes later)<p>

"Chief" Potter was fighting Death Eaters trying to kill everyone else. He had his shield and charged, rushing to someone calling for help. It was from a young woman with long blonde hair with white streaks in it. She was dressed in all white, a bustier, tights, cape and boots.

* * *

><p>(Earlier)<p>

Elsa Frost was using her 'Diamond Dust' powers on her opponents but she was getting tired. Just then Lucius Malfoy hit her from behind. He slowly walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face.

"I am so going to enjoy this." He said smoothly, right before he was hit with a shield from the side. As he was staggered, he was shot twice his the chest.

Elsa looked up and saw a man in a blue uniform with a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on his forehead and wings on the sides of his head, red gloves and black boots. He had reach around holsters on the small of his back. He had dual wield twin Desert Eagles.

He put them away and reached his hand out to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She blushed and he helped her up. As she was about to speak Lucius was about to attack when all of the sudden, he was riddled with bullets.

They looked over and saw a young man with a metallic left arm, dressed in a black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, domino mask and nose and mouth mask. He also had long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was using a M-16 rifle, firing on the Death Eaters that were trying to take the 'Chief' and Elsa out.

"Winter Soldier!" He said.

"You alright Chief?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the others." Chief looked at Elsa, "Are you alright, your highness?"

Just then she charged up and made like she was going to attack him but her shot went over his shoulder freezing a death eater.

"Yes Chief, I am fine." She said.

"Come on, let's get to the others."

* * *

><p>The group took off and ran back into the main room. There, they saw fights going on everywhere that they looked.<p>

Freedom was flying through the air cutting Death Eaters down left and right with her powers. Lady Loki was using her illusion spells on the Death Eaters, getting them to blast each other. Karen Cage was just punching Death Eaters out. Lady Hawkeye was firing arrows left and right. War Rescue was unleashing her missiles and chain guns at them. Emerald was tossing them effortlessly out of windows, Black Badger had shot them.

Iron Woman was helping War Rescue with the others. By this time she had seen Chief, Diamond Dust and Winter Soldier.

"**Welcome to the party guys!**" She said.

Diamond Dust was freezing Death Eaters.

"Thanks for inviting us Stark." She said.

Just then an army of Dementors flew into the room.

"Oh crap." Winter Soldier said as he stared at the deadly phantoms.

Just then Chief heard someone in his head.

[**Chief!**]

"Cortana?" he gasped, unsure how he knew who was talking to him.

[**Yes Chief, I have your armor!**]

"Alright, then. Armor Me!"

Just then Chief rose in the air and he was hit with bright white light and he was suddenly covered in powerful, dark green power armor.

"Okay, let's take out some Dementors." Harry declared.

The team unleashed their powers over and over at the Dementors, knocking them, back and driving off the ones that were further away. Harry was relieved to find out that his armor had a special energy cannon attached to his arm that fired bolts of pure light energy that hurt the Dementors. The rest of the team were relying on Harry to cripple the Dementors.

Once the Dementors were driven off, the rest of the heroes raced up to Harry. They were exhausted from all the fighting they had done against The Death Eaters and The Dementors. However, there were still remnants of the Death Eaters left.

"Cortana we need an evac." Harry said.

[**Got The Alexander above you.**]

"It's here?" Freedom asked.

[**Yep, it just appeared.**]

"Okay, get us out of here." Harry said.

Just then Draco came up to them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER POTTER!" He screamed.

Just as he was about to use the Killing Curse on Harry, a brightly light blinded everyone in the room, surrounding Harry's hero team. When the light died down, Team Potter was gone.

* * *

><p>(Alexander; Transporter Room)<p>

Everyone had appeared on the ship and collapsed to the ground. Harry was relieved when he saw all his friends were there with him. He was the last to pass out.

* * *

><p>(Two hours later)<p>

Harry started to wake up, and saw that he was still in armor. "Where are we?" He said as he started to sit up.

[**Chief?**] Said Cortana, [**are you alright?**] Harry looked over and saw a rather gorgeous-looking light blue-skinned, purple haired and marked female hologram. He started to take off his helmet and she smiled at how handsome he was.

"Cor-Cortana?" He said, she walked over to him and turned herself into a hard light hologram to help him up. "What happened?"

[**I don't know, but I'm sure you're not who I think you are.**]

"If you mean Steven Potter, you'd be right." She steadied him, "But I do have all of his memories. I don't know how, but... somehow I've become my character." He started to slowly walk over to the others. "Help me with them." Cortana nodded and brought in a gurney to place the others on, the first one was Hermione, she was in a red, white and blue bodice with white stars, red and white vertical stripes on her abs, sort of like his, a red cape across her shoulders, blue, topless cowl, with gold belt around her waist, white gloves, red mini skirt, red and white striped, knee high boots with blue knee guards with a star in them. She now had long black hair and had a very well built body.

He picked her up and placed her on the gurney it took off for the med room. "We need a CMO," he said.

[**I can look around for someone.**]

"Make it so Cortana." So she started looking for anyone with medical experience as Harry was placing his crew mates on gurneys and some of them were coming around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Moaned Neville, as he pulled his mask off.

"You alright Nev?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, just stop the room spinning for a tic." he said as Harry helped him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Then a gurney came back, "Can you make it med center?"

"I think I can."

"Good, I'll help the others." He went to Susan, she was dressed in a purple and white bodysuit with a star cut out in the cleavage, boots and gloves. She had green skin and green hair. He picked her up and placed her on to the gurney. As he did, she reached up and kissed him on the lips, passionately. The gurney had left to the med center, meanwhile a young woman had arrived.

She had blue hair in buns and blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink bodysuit with white trim and a red cross on her chest, knee high boots and gloves.

"Where am I?" She said, Harry looked over to her in shock.

"Su? Su Li?"

She saw him and smiled, she went to him to give him a huge hug and leapt into his arms.

"Thank Merlyn You're Alright!" She said, he put her down and she looked over to see everyone else out cold. "What happened?"

So Harry explained everything and she nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to help out."

So she headed for the med center, Harry continued to check on the others. Those that were really injured were sent to the med center.

Daphne was awake and saw Harry.

"What happened?" She asked, Harry explained and she was shocked. "But how? The magic would have to be incredible to pull this off."

"I know. I don't know how or who did this either. Anyway, we are on a huge starship named: The Alexander."

Just then Tracy was up.

"The Alexander?" She said.

"Yeah," he said.

"So now what?"

"We need to make sure everyone's alright. Then we'll go from there." Harry said.

So everyone went to go get checked up. Once everyone was alright they went to a meeting room to get a gist of how large the ship was. They walked the different levels and started to commandeer rooms for themselves.

With Harry as the unofficial leader, he got the captain's quarters.

The ship was huge, about 3 miles long, 2 miles at the widest and a mile and a half high. It had enough fire-power to help him win ten wars. But it was considered a research vessel. Once inside of the meeting room, Harry started things.

"Okay, first things first." He said, "Who wants what position? I've already got Captain, Commander, Head of Security and CMO covered."

The others started to discuss everything. So it was decided and the list went as thus;

_Harry- General Steven James 'Chief' Potter (Captain)_

_Hermione- Captain Carol Jane Marshall (first mate)_

_Neville- James Franklyn Longbottom (Head of security)_

_Susan- Jennifer Amelia Hayden (Navigation)_

_Hannah- Natasha Abbott (Navigation)_

_Daphne- Elsa Grace Greengrass (Councilor)_

_Tracy- Natasha 'Toni' Lane (Assist. Councilor)_

_Angelina- Karen Cage (Security)_

_Katie- Kate Bishop (same)_

_Alicia- Jane Rhodes (same)_

_Luna- Lady Loki (communications)_

_Su Li- Mikado Ryoko Li (Medical)_

"Okay, now that's taken care of." Harry started off.

Just then the alarms started to go off, they ran to the bridge.

"We got a couple of ships heading right towards us." Said Susan.

"Open a hailing frequency," he said. Luna did. "This is The Alexander to the ship that had just targeted us, identify yourselves."

Just then a man dressed like a pharaoh with glowing eyes.

[**I Am Your God, Apophis! You Will Turn Over That Ship To Me!**] He said.

Harry grimaced. This guys attitude alone was enough to piss off anyone.

"How's about 'no'?" He replied.

Apophis glared at him, angrily.

[**You Dare Defy Your God?**]

"If You're A God, Then We Have Became Atheists!"

[**I Shall Destroy All That You Love And Watch The Despair In Your Eyes. Then, And Only Then, Will You Have My Permission To Die!**]

"Then Come Get Some, Bitch! Luna, cut this bitch off!" Harry ordered.

Luna cut off their communication.

"Bitch is cut off, Captain." She said.

"We are about to have some company people," Harry smiled. "Let's roll out the 'Welcome' mat." Everyone got armed and ready to fight, "Those who can't fight go somewhere safe." So they awaited on their guests. "Cortana, Armor me!"

[**Right Chief!**]

So she armored him and he was ready to fight.

The Jaffa used their boarding ship to dock with The Alexander and then infiltrated the massive starship. They didn't have to wait long before they were greeted by the Alexanders new crew.

However, they underestimated the fighting skills of the Alexander crew and were quickly beaten back. Once the Jaffa had been beaten, the team rounded them up and ushered them into their ship. But before they left Harry grabbed one of them.

"You tell your God, that if he wants The Alexander, he can come and get it himself!"

With that, they sent the Jaffa back to their master.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Original Characters:<p>

Harry Potter = Master Chief + Captain America

Hermione Granger = Freedom (from Johnny Hardrim)

Neville Longbottom = Winter Soldier

Daphne Greengrass = Elsa + Emma Frost

Tracy Davis = Iron Woman

Susan Bones = She Hulk

Hannah Abbott = Black Widow

Angelina Johnson= Power Man + Power Girl

Katie Bell = Lady Hawkeye

Alicia Spinnet = War Machine

Luna Lovegood = Lady Loki

Su Li= Mikado Ryoko (from To Love Ru)


	3. Chapter 3

THE ALEXANDER

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay," Harry said after getting his armor off. "Everyone get checked up and make sure you guys are alright."

"Aye Cap'n!" they said. One-by-one the crew got themselves checked out by the ship's holo-nurse, and Su Li. Hermione was the last one before Harry. She went over to him and held him.

"So?" He asked. She had her cowl off revealing her amazing violet eyes.

"I'm fine, aside from the tanned skin and amazing body." she said with a smile.

"You had a good one before."

"Thanks." she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Then she took his hand and led him to the Med center. "You're the last one Potter. Let's go!" So they went in to talk to Su Li.

"Hello Hermione," Su Li said. "Is Harry ready?"

"Yep," Hermione said. So Harry laid down on the examination table and Su gave him the once over. After she was done, she kissed him passionately. She got on top on him and started to make out with him.

"HEY!" He said as she started to feel him up.

"Okay, down girl." Hermione said, having just walked in on Su Li feeling him up, "'fore I get the hose." Su Li blushed a little, like the kid caught with her hands in the cookie jar right before dinner, got off of Harry, which relaxed him.

Just then Luna had contacted Harry. "Go ahead Luna," he said.

"_The Defender of Mankind_ is hailing us." She said.

"On the way," he said and got up. "Number One, you're with me." So they headed for the bridge.

Once there, they sat down in the captain's area. "Okay Luna, put them through." He said, so she did. "This is Harry Potter; Admiral of the _RSS Alexander_. Please identify yourself." Just then on the main screen, was a young man with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed like Harry.

"This is Alexander Harris; Admiral of the RSS Defender of Mankind. It's nice to meet you Admiral Potter."

"Same here Admiral Harris, what can we do for you today?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if we could meet in person. SGC would not mind meeting us as well." Alex said.

"Are they enemies of the Gould?" Harry asked.

"You met them?" Alex asked.

"A guy named Apophis tried to make us bow to him." he replied.

"He's not one of our favorites either. Alright, bring two of your bridge crew you trust and I'll bring my two and we'll meet there. Send the RSVP." Alex said to someone off-screen.

"Sending now." a voice off-screen replied.

"Coordinates received sir." Luna said.

"Thank you Admiral Harris." Harry said.

"You're welcome, Admiral Potter." Alex said as the screen went dark. After they were done Harry looked to Hermione and Neville.

"Let's put on our 'Sunday best'. Number One, Mr. Longbottom, you're with me." So Harry, Neville and Hermione all got dressed in dress uniforms. They were a cross between American Navy blues and Marine blues.

(_Picture the dress uniform in Mass Effect_)

"Alright, let's go." They headed to the Transport Room, and within seconds they teleported to StarGate Command.

(**Cheyenne Mtn., Colorado**)

Admiral Harris was with a young woman, the area around her eyes was white and her skin was grey, her hair was dirty white. She had an amazon like figure. She was 6 foot 2 and athletic. She was in a white and black leather bodysuit, boots and gloves. She was armed with foot long blades sheathed on her back.

The other was female and was all green with dark green hair, jade green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, purple bodysuit and boots. She was armed with firearms holstered on her shapely hips. Harris was in his dress uniform like Harry's. "Admiral Potter." He said, Harry nodded and saluted.

"Admiral Harris." Xander saluted back. Then they shook hands. "This my Number One: Commander Hermione Granger, and my Head of Security: Lt. Commander Neville Longbottom." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." Said Xander as they shook hands. "This is my Number One: Commander Harmony Kendall and my Head of Security: Jessica Harris."

"Harris?" Asked Hermione, "As in…?"

"My mother." Xander explained.

"Your Mother?" They asked. Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral Potter, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." She said as they shook hands.

"Shall we?" Said Harry, "I think SGC are waiting on us."

So they went in.

The group walked into a small conference room. There was a long rectangular shaped table. At the head of the table sat an older man with no hair on his head, wearing a high-ranking generals uniform. To his right sat a middle-aged man with grayish hair and steel blue eyes, wearing a uniform with a Colonels rank. Next to the Colonel was a woman with short blond hair and dark green eyes. She had a Major's rank on her uniform. Across from the Colonel was a nerdy-looking man wearing glasses and seemed to be dressed in a slightly non-military camouflage outfit. He gave the feel of a scientist or a researcher. Next to him was a large, muscular, dark-skinned man with no hair and a strange gold symbol seemingly stamped or tattooed into his forehead. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, camouflage pants and black boots.

The group stood up as they saw the six people enter.

"Welcome to StarGate Command. I'm General George Hammond, I'm in charge of his facility. This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, leader of SG-1. Major Samantha Carter, science expert. Dr. Daniel Jackson, expert in archeology and various ancient cultures. And this is Teal'c, from the planet Chulak."

"Sir." Harry said to the older man.

"Aren't you a little young to be an Admiral?" Jack asked Harry.

"Aren't you a little young to have gray hair?" Harry shot back. The two groups smirked at that.

"I have a stressful job." Jack said with a smile.

"Don't we all." Harry stated.

"That mark..." Hermione whispered to Harry, eyeing Teal'c's tattoo.

"Pardon me, sir, but... Teal'c wouldn't happen to know someone named Apophis, would you?"

The group looked at Harry then at each other.

"I was once Apophis's first prime, before I left him to join StarGate Command." Teal'c said.

"How do you know Apophis?" Jack asked.

"He tried to take our ship and make us bow to him." Neville said. "Said he was 'our God'."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Jack said with a sneer.

"Apophis is one of the most notorious System Lords in the galaxy. He's not someone to be trusted or underestimated." General Hammond said.

"You don't have to try and convince us of that." Neville said.

"Please, have a seat." the older man said.

After a lengthy, four-hour meeting/briefing/discussion (_and in some cases 'arguments'_), about Harry, his crew, their backgrounds, and their encounter with Apophis, as well as a history of the SGC, the group finally broke for dinner.

The mess hall in the SGC was rather military, and hardly fit for such distinguished guests. General Hammond had anticipated this, and had requisitioned steaks, salads, a variety of drinks, and even desserts. As dinner meetings went, it was nice, peaceful, and the conversations were at best playful.

"So why did you serve a guy like Apophis?" Neville asked Teal'c.

"Because I believed that he was a god." Teal'c said.

"And why did you turn against him?"

"Because I found out what he really was."

"And that was?"

"A petty tyrant, who used the illusion of godhood to control all around him."

"A petty tyrant. Yeah, I know a few like that." Harry said to himself.

"So, Dr. Jackson, what kind of a doctor are you?" Hermione asked Daniel.

"Archeology." Daniel said.

"Of alien cultures." Hermione said.

"Sort of. The Gould heavily influenced our societies. Ancient China. Mayan culture. Greek culture. The Egyptian culture. Though, here have been some good aliens who have created myths and legends that have been positive towards us."

"You mean Thor and the Asgard." Hermione said.

"Yes. They've been our greatest allies. Next to the Tokra and the Tollen." Daniel said.

"Even though they won't give you access to their technology." Hermione said.

"Yes. They don't think that we can handle it."

"Not smart enough?" she asked.

"Something like that. We've been called 'primitive' and 'less advanced'. Something that Jack doesn't like." Daniel said.

"I still don't because they keep calling us that." Jack said.

"See?" Daniel retorted.

"I still can't believe that magic, actual magic, exists." Major Carter said.

"I can't believe that aliens exist." Neville replied.

"But aliens are proven fact." Sam said.

"So is magic." he replied.

"But the public doesn't know that." she said.

Neville just looked at the blond haired woman.

"Does the public know about aliens?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"I mean, officially?" he asked.

"Well... of course not." she replied.

"Because they couldn't handle the truth." Neville said. "It would cause panic and confusion, because not a lot of people in this world can do what we can. Or what aliens could. I'm sure you've met a few alien races with special powers and abilities."

"A few." Sam said.

"Some people couldn't handle it. Being unable to do what we can. Jealousy, leads to hatred and death. Look at what happened during the Salem Witch Trials." Neville said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. People were jealous and afraid of the powers that we possessed, the things we could do. We had to go into hiding, but some of us were found." Neville said.

"And killed because they wouldn't give up their powers?" General Hammond asked.

"Because they couldn't. Our powers are inside us, in our blood, our genetics. They are part of who we are. It can't be transferred. Nowadays, maybe. Which is why the need for secrecy is essential." Hermione said.

"It's more of an issue with the alien technology we've discovered and have access to. If the wrong people found it, they could do terrible things with it." Sam said.

"So, tell me about this school." General Hammond said.

"What do you want to know about it?" Neville asked.

"What are the students and teachers like?" he asked.

"Well, most of the students at Hogwarts aren't full-blooded wizards or witches. The teachers as well. From various backgrounds. Some look like ordinary humans, others are midgets, our groundskeeper is actually a giant." Neville explained.

"How big?" Sam asked.

"About 7 and a half feet. When he's not slouching. Most of the students are half-bloods, which means they have a parent who is human, with no magical abilities whatsoever. Some of them have parents who are both humans." Hermione said.

"Then how do they get their magical abilities?" Sam asked.

"We think that somewhere in their family line, they had a wizard or two." Hermione explained.

"So the genetics are dormant in some people, but reappear in others. Like... every other generation?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Neville said.

"And you keep this school a secret, yes?" General Hammond asked.

"Just like you keep aliens and the Stargate a secret." Neville said. "And your space ships."

"We have to. The public at large couldn't handle the truth about it. They'd want access to it. Every person on the planet would want a piece of the Stargate, the alien technologies, everything. The world at large couldn't handle the truth if something like this came out." General Hammond stated.

"Which is why we keep our schools a secret." Hermione said.

"Schools? There are more than one?" Sam asked.

"Sure. At least a half-dozen, on every continent in the world." Neville said.

"Incredible." General Hammond stated.

TBC


End file.
